A once lonely night
by ClaudeIsMine
Summary: A lonely night for Sebastian may prove to grow interesting due to a surprise visit form a certain red headed Shinigami.. LEMONY GRELLxBASSY GOODNESS! This is may be a one shot shot unless I get some good reviews


Another day had come and passed… a long day, full of numerous annoyances and not way to relieve the unwanted stress….

Sebastian stood on the highest balcony of his young masters Estate and looked out as the garden full of white roses…How tedious it had become to always be alone. If he at least was allowed to have a cat inside… but no, the young master was apparently not a cat person.

The Demon sighed and leaned over the concrete rail.

"Alone again, Sebas-chan?" an all too familiar voice cooed from behind him.

The demon didn't even move. "Hello again, Grell. Whatever is the matter _this _time?" he said, a trickle of the days annoyance playing across his otherwise silky voice. Maybe it _was_ better to be alone.

"Oh nothing… just thought I would drop by for a visit."

The demon turned to him.

A few feet away stood Grim Reaper Grell Sutcliff in all his….glory? Dressed in his usually flamboyant way, he wore all red. His hair was the same shade… as were his glasses…and scythe…and fingernails.

He was leaning against a wall, legs crossed, as he filed his already immaculate nails. He smiled as he realized that the demon was facing him.

"Actually looking at me today, are we? My, Bassy, aren't we full of surprises? Don't get me all worked up and leave me hanging." He teased.

Sebastian frowned. "So briefly here and yet you've already annoyed the hell out of me? Just get on with want you want and leave."

"Get on with what I want? Oh believe me, Bassy, I would… but you see, I do so want to live." Grell said with playful, yet he hoped, sexy pout. "I only wish you would let me ease a little of that loneliness."

Sebastian was silent. He had been lonely… it had been a long time since he felt the touch of another… he longed for it deep inside, but….he sighed. Lucifer be damned.

Walking swiftly over to Grell, he stood inches in front of the Red reaper.

A flush spread across the reapers cheeks as crimson eyes bore deep into his yellow-green ones. His face matched his hair as he stared at the Demon. Never before had they been so close without Sebastian trying to kill him.

"Well then. If you are so anxious to ease my lonely tensions, then show me." Sebastian whispered.

Grell swallowed. "What?" he asked, truly surprised.

"You heard me reaper. Let's see if you are all you claim to be….Strip." The demon ordered.

Grell swooned and managed a small whimper.

Sebastian waited and arched an eyebrow in silent question.

'_He's serious?' _ Grell thought as he slowly began to ease his coat from his shoulders. Next, with trembling fingers, he unbuttoned the vest, tie and shirt, letting each fall to the floor. He shook even more as he fumbled with his pants, sliding them down slender hips and letting them rest at his feet.

Sebastian smiled. Grell was already aroused that much? This could prove to be a fun night after all.

"Good boy." Sebastian said, voice like silk. "Now… touch yourself."

Grell blinked as eyes widened. He reached between his legs and took his throbbing cock into his hand. Slowly he caressed it form base to tip and back again. He closed his eyes for a moment. Was this real? Or some sick, cruel joke that the demon had thought up? At the moment, he didn't care. He began a slow, steady rhythm and met the crimson eyes once more.

Bassy stood back and watched the reaper fondle himself. He had to admit… the reaper was quite well endowed. Nothing like a demon, but well enough indeed. Sebastian loosed his tie and let it fall off as he slowly, teasingly removed his coat and vest. He kept his eyes on Grell the entire time.

Grell merely watched in growing excitement.

Seeing the reaper in such a manner made the demon smile. "Grell. I swear to Lucifer… if you cum before I tell you… I WILL make you pay for it." He said as he slowly removed his shirt, letting it drift down next to them.

"Oh-Oh Bassy!...So…nhn… cruel." He moaned, going faster than he intended and steadily bringing himself to a climax, but he had gone too far and couldn't seem to stop himself.

His moans increased as he watched Sebastian unfasten his pants. His eyes flickered shut and his breath hitched.

At the sound of the demon chuckling, he opened his eyes.

Sebastian had removed his pants and now stood before the reaper in nothing but a smirk. Tall, pale, and exquisitely built… crimson eyes that seemed to glow… and an arousal that out his own large one to shame…it was too much for Grell. "Nhnn…. I- B-Bassy…Ah..I can't..AHH!" he cried out as his climax washed over him. He spilled over into his hand and trembled.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Did I not just tell you to wait? Honestly, Reaper." He sighed. "Very well then… on your knees."

Slowly, Grell sank to his knees before the demon and looked up at him. "What are you going to do to me?"

Sebastian let a sadistic smile cross his face. "It's not what I'm going to do, it what you're going to do."

Grell blushed and looked at the demon, letting his eyes roam across the sculpted body and taking in every inch.

"And don't you dare bite me… is that understood?" the demon smiled.

The reaper nodded and took the throbbing, leaking cock in his hands, slowly moving them up and down the thick shaft. He licked the tip, testing to see how the demon tasted… sweet…a little spicy….he licked based to tips a few times before taking the demon into his mouth. As his lips hit the hilt, he received and audible gasp.

The demon had to admit it… that reaper had a skilled mouth. But knowing Grell, he had been practicing these skills for quite some time. He almost laughed, until his body began to respond on its own. He pressed into Grell, forcing himself even deeper into the reapers mouth.

Grell relaxed enough not to gag to death, and bobbed his head, pleasuring the demon. Sebastian wound red hair around his fingers, holding the reaper still as a growl left him. Grell tightened his mouth and massaged the demon as his sucked him off. Sebastian was a bit shocked. No one…nothing… had ever brought him so close, so fast…ever. "Nhn…. Ah….Grell…nhn."

Growls became snarls as the demons pleasure escalated quickly. Grell took the hint and worked faster, twirling his tongue as he went.

"GRELL!" the demon gasped as he released repeatedly into the reapers mouth.

Grell swallowed every last drop and proceeded to lick his lips as he was pulled to his feet.

Without warning, the demon crushed his mouth to the reapers and kissed him passionately but briefly, before stepping away. Grell was panting. "Bassy… that was wonderful." He said, breathing heavily.

"I hate to admit it, but I feel the same… however we are far from finished."

"What?"

He put his hand on the reapers cheek. "Did I not tell you that if you came before me you would be punished? I was just getting even that time… you haven't begun your punishment." He slid a hand down Grells chest and stroked Grells cock softly. Grell whimpered… his Sebas-chan… touching him like that….

The demon took his hand and led him to the railing. "Bend over."

"Wait, what?"

"Bend over…like so." He pushed the reaper over. "And try not to fall. I don't need any added messes."

"You always do have a way with words."

"Over." Bassy said, making sure the reaper stayed bent over.

Grell took hold of the railing. He felt something move up his leg. He looked at it.

"Now see what you did? You made me grow my tail...tsk, tsk." Sebastian almost cooed.

"Tail?" Grell asked, suddenly nervous.

Sebastian tail was steadily rising up Grells leg where it wound tight around the base of his now aroused member. "I won't let you get off so easy this time." Sebastian said. The pun was caught by Grell who swallowed hard as the demons tail wrapped around his once again throbbing cock.

Sebastian slid two finger into his mouth and wetted them as Grell looked on. After a moment, he slid them into Grells Entrance and began to stretch the reaper.

Grell let out a pathetic moan as the demon pleasured him.

"Touch yourself." The demon said.

Grell acquiesced.

Sebastians finger moved in and out and he began to stroke himself one more.

The demon added a third finger as Grell moaned. His free hand clawed down the reapers back, drawing blood. The smell of blood only increased the tension between the demon and reaper.

The demon was curious. How did a reaper taste. He leaned over Grell and licked at the wounds on the red heads back, earning more moans of pleasure.

Sebastian removed his fingers. "Hold the rail."

Grell looked at him oddly. "Why is that?"

"Because I said so and you are tight… do you dare to question me?"

"N-no." Grell replied, slightly higher pitched as he clasped the concrete, chipping a nail in the process. Usually, that would have made him mad, but he had other things on the mind. Like Sebastian…behind

him… licking blood from his lips…..seductively….. and the tail, wrapped around his ever throbbing cock

"Good." Sebastian said silkily as he positioned himself at Grells entrance. He listened to the Reaper groan as he teased him slowly, before filling him in one quick, powerful thrust.

"BASSY!" Grell cried.

The demon laughed. "My how tight you are little Reaper." He mused. "So...Deliciously...tight." he added, thrusting forward violently with each word, and making the reaper cry out.

He quickly picked up steady and rough rhythm. Pulling almost completely out of the reaper, before nearly slamming full force back in. He grabbed Grells hips, pressing them tighter to his own and cursing himself as he too, began to feel intense pleasure. Hot and tight, the demon was pleased with his toy for the evening….but….. he shook his head. No…

Grell began to stroke himself once more as pain and pleasure mixed perfectly. He felt the demon continue to punish him as hips rolled and thrust. "B-Bassy! T-t-there!" he cried out as the demon located the spot that made red turn white. Sebastian angled his hips, driving into the reaper again and again, making sure to hit the same spot each time.

By now Grell was near tears. It felt so good. His hand pumped faster, but that damned tail kept him from his release. "I –I need…Nhn… please…" he moaned.

Sebastian smiled. "Not until I am done with you." He growled, enjoying the reapers squirming.

"P-please." He begged.

"Begging are we?"

"Yes..Yes…Please…Seb-as-chan.."

Normally the demon found such behavior revolting and vile…but now, it fueled him on. He picked up the pace, thrusting so hard that he began to snarl.

"Grell." He exhaled, his moans mixing with the red heads.

"Please." Grell moaned in a particularly sensual tone.

And that was all it took. The Demon growled and pressed hard into the reaper as he released repeatedly into him. The sound of the moan and the hot liquid he felt dripping made him cum again almost instantly. He had never imagined the reaper good feel so good. He quickly pulled out and spun the red head to face him. He crushed their mouths together, released his tail and took the reaper in his hand.

The reaper moaned into the kiss as the demon finished him off. He came quick and hard, coating the demons abs.

Without meaning to, he fell against Sebastian… Without a second thought, Sebastians arms enfolded him. Neither one realizing the gravity of the action at he moment.

Sebastian was the first to notice….FUCK…. he muttered to himself. He let the reaper go and handed him his clothing while seeming to have magically replaced his own.

Grell was still gasping for breath. "I…guess… I should… be going then."

Sebastian had Grells coat in his hands. Tossing it to the reaper he asked, "Go where?"

Grell shrugged as he caught it. "I haven't the slightest idea actually…. I have no reaps tonight."

Sebastian made a show out of sighing. "Well….I suppose ONE night here wouldn't hurt."

Grell perked up.

"Come, I shall show you to a room."

_'He can't be serious' _Grell thought.

_'I assure you that I am.' _Sebastian responded in his mind, holding a hand out to the reaper.

Grell took it. "How in the ever loving Hell did you do that?"

"Demon." He shrugged and tucked the red heads hand into the crook of his arm. "You see, after that little act of passion, I bonded with you… I can hear your thoughts now."

"Oh now isn't that comforting." Grell sarcastically remarked.

The demon led him to a room. Though it was on the plain side, it was still elegant. Cream wall, a queen size bed with rich blue blankets… Ciels color of choice of course. "You may stay here, with me." He demon smiled… a legitimate smile.

He pulled out a night set for the reaper and changed into one himself.

Cautiously, Grell climbed into bed lay back.

Sebastian flitted around the room getting everything ready for the following day, before sliding in next to the red head.

Grell shivered.

"Cold?" he asked, seeming to truly care.

"Yes." Grell nodded.

Sebastian held an arm out. "Come."

Grell, though in utter shock, smiled ad curled into the demons embrace. He lay his head on Sebastians shoulder as he draped an arm across the pale, muscular chest. "This…. Is nice." He said, softly.

"Yes, it is… maybe you should come by more often."

Grell stiffened. "Sarcasm?" he asked, painfully.

"No…" Sebastian surprised both the reaper and himself, when he kissed the redheads forehead softly. "I actually find myself looking forward to it."


End file.
